bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most zealously laissez-faire society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during its prime. Ranging from large companies like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled its promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses In Rapture The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *Atlantic Express *Circus of Values *El Ammo Bandito *Fontaine Futuristics *Gatherer's Garden *Jet-Postal *Power to the People *Rapture Central Computing *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Securis *Sinclair Solutions *Wales & Wales Architects On the Surface *Apollo Airways *Auger Detection *New York Orb *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams Businesses Owned by Significant People Andrew Ryan's Businesses On the surface *Ryan Oil BioShock: Rapture (Novel), Chapter 1 p. 29 *Seaworthy Construction BioShock: Rapture (Novel), Chapter 2 *Warden Yarn In Rapture *Arcadia *Reliable Pharmacy *Ryan Amusements *Ryan's Boutique *Ryan Brewing CompanyRyan Club Beer Ale Advertisement **Ryan Club Beer Ale **Ryan Red (Wine)Worley Winery Menu *Ryan Industries **Failsafe Armored Escorts **Fontaine Futuristics **Gatherer's Garden **Hephaestus Power Facility **Jet-Postal **Dr. Langford Research Laboratories **Little Wonders Educational Facility **Optimized Eugenics **Rapture Radio **Ryan Private Security *Ryan PharmaceuticalsAdvertisement for Reliable Pharmacy *Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy *The Rapture Flour Refg. Co.Label on bags of flour in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer: File:Flour Bag Model Render.png Frank Fontaine's Businesses On the surface *Hudson Loans In Rapture *Fontaine CourtAtlantic Express Train Schedule *Fontaine FieldA baseball field advertised in the BioShock 2 Strategy Guide *Fontaine Fire FightersDeco Devolution Artbook *Fontaine Fisheries **Fontaine's Finest Sardines"Fontaine's Finest Sardines" label on Frag Grenades in BioShock. *Fontaine FruitsFontaine Fruits Advertisement Present in the Multiplayer version of the Farmer's Market *Fontaine Futuristics **Bathyspheres DeLuxe **Dandy Dental **Enhanced CosmeticsSeen on make-up boxes, found in ex. Cupid's Arrow **Fontaine Clinics **Fontaine's Department Store **Fontaine's Home for the Poor **Little Sister's Orphanage **Power to the People *Fontaine Hi Power Ammo *Fontaine's Machinery Co. *Fontaine Packaging Corporation *Fontaine Press *Fontaine Sugar Co. LimitedLabel on bags of sugar in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer *Fontaine ToysSeen on a basketball in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy's Gymnasium in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 *Manta Ray Lounge *Smuggling ring *Illegal Plasmid production lab Augustus Sinclair's Businesses *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *The Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Solutions **Persephone Correctional Facility **Sinclair Solutions CosmeticsSeen on Make-up found in ex. Cupid's Arrow *Sinclair Spirits *Sinclair Toys Sofia Lamb's Businesses *Dionysus Park *Dr. Lamb's Therapy Office *Lamb's Garden Businesses By Location Welcome Center ; ;Businesses operating in the Welcome Center *Finley's Eat-In Take-Out *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant **Silk Lounge (multiplayer only) *Le Marquis D'Epoque Medical Pavilion ; ;Businesses operating in the Medical Pavilion *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *Chomper's Dental *Corrective Genetics *Dandy Dental *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals *Enwell Life and Health Group *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Surgical Savings *Thrifty Care (multiplayer only) *Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Neptune's Bounty ; ;Businesses operating in Neptune's Bounty *CabinsMentioned in Zigo d’Acosta's Audio Diary: Occupational Hazards. *The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern **Worley Winery (multiplayer only) *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet-Postal *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only)Sign for Monarch Fisheries in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) ;Businesses operating out of Neptune's Bounty *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson StoutStepmenson Stout crate *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Smuggler's Hideout ;Businesses operating in the Smuggler's Hideout *Smuggling (Fontaine) Arcadia ; ;Businesses operating in Arcadia *Arcadia *The Arcadia Grain Company *Cabins of ArcadiaKnown businesses or products whose name is not formally mentioned *Fruits of Arcadia *Dr. Langford Research Laboratories *Rolling Hills *Tea Garden *Tree Farm *Waterfall Grotto Farmer's Market ; ;Businesses operating in the Farmer's Market *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Milton Fine Quality Cheese *Paddon Meats *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery ;Businesses operating out of the Farmer's Market *Artisan Distilled Water *Blue Valley Pty Ltd *Errant Brand *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fat Tony's Quality Preserved MeatsBrand of sausage found near Paddon Meats *First Class Brand *Good News Brand *Grace Brand *Jumbo Brand *Lady Venus Brand *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *'Morning Brand *'Morning Berries *Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit Fort Frolic ; ;Businesses operating in Fort Frolic *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *Cohen's Collection *Defence PavilionPublic Address Announcement in Burial at Sea *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Seahorse *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon High Fashion Hephaestus ; ;Businesses operating in Hephaestus *Hephaestus Power Facility *Ryan Industries Olympus Heights ; ;Businesses operating in Olympus Heights *Adonis Luxury Resort *Athena's Glory *Central Square Bistro *Fat Cat Lounge *Heller News *Lisa's Candies *Mercury Suites Apollo Square ; ;Businesses operating in Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Hestia Chambers *Little Sister's Orphanage *Suchong Laboratories Point Prometheus ;Businesses operating in Point Prometheus ; *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Failsafe Armored Escorts *Gift Shop *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Memorial Museum *Mendel Memorial Research Library *Optimized Eugenics Adonis Luxury Resort : ;Businesses operating in the Adonis Luxury Resort *Adonis Pool & Spa *Demeter's Banquet Hall *Kure-All *Plasmid Therapies *Thrifty Care Atlantic Express Depot ; ;Businesses operating in the Atlantic Express Depot *Atlantic Express *Jet-Postal *Railway Cafe Ryan Amusements ; ;Businesses operating in Ryan Amusements *El Dorado Lounge *Gift Shop *Hall of the Future *Journey to the Surface Pauper's Drop ;Businesses operating in Pauper's Drop ; *Books *Fishbowl Diner *Flanagan Investigations *Fontaine Clinics *King Pawn *Luxury Rooms *Marlene's Flower Emporium *Reliable Pharmacy **Dr. Hollcrofts *The Hamilton *The Limbo Room *The Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Toys Siren Alley ; ;Businesses operating in Siren Alley *Gravenstein's Green Groceries *Joe's Green Groceries **Plasmid Lab *Jones Hardware (multiplayer only) *Little Sister's Orphanage *Mermaid Lounge *Oceanview Pharmacy *The Pink Pearl *Poisoned Apple *Shep's ShopMart *Smuggling *Wales & Wales Architects Dionysus Park ; ;Businesses operating in Dionysus Park *The Bacchanal PressMentioned in the Lutwidge Manhunt mini viral marketing campaign for There's Something in the Sea *The Chase Carousel *Cohen's Collection *A Farmer's MarketMentioned by public address announcements in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 *Imago Fine Arts *J. Fischer Gallery *Lamb's Garden *The Piano Bar *Triton Cinema Fontaine Futuristics ; ;Businesses operating in Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine Futuristics * Frank Fontaine's Plasmid Spectacular Theater *Ryan Industries Persephone ; ;Businesses operating in the Persephone Penal Colony (Outer and Inner) *Fail-Safe Industries *Jet-Postal *Persephone Detention Facility *Sinclair Solutions Minerva's Den ; ;Businesses operating in Minerva's Den *Air-Tite Archives *Jet-Postal *McClendon Robotics *Rapture Central Computing Market Street ;Businesses operating in Market Street *Andalusian Arms *DeWitt Investigations *Jet-Postal *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Sinclair Spirits *Souvenirs *The Satyr Lounge *907 Market Street ;Businesses operating out of Market Street *Rapture Tribune High Street ;Businesses operating in High Street *The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle *Cohen's *Jet-Postal *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Le Temps Perdu *Maison Vosges *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Golden Rule *The Watched Clock Fontaine's Department Store ;Businesses operating in Fontaine's Department Store *Bathyspheres DeLuxe *Bistro *Cupid's Arrow *Fontaine Futuristics *Jet-Postal *Manta Ray Lounge *Jack Frost's Village *Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy *The Daily Bread *Silver Fin Restaurant **Suchong Laboratories Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *A Mart *Anderson and Associates Consulting Engineers *Annie's Tree Farm & Greenhouse *Anton *Austen Bathysphere Company *Aveline's *Aventine Hotel *Bald Eagle Shot ShellsThe manufactoror of buckshot for the Shotgun, seen on the ammo boxes in BioShock *Below Tree Typewriters *Blasich Smokables *Big DipperSeen on CityScape Background *Bolton PhotographySeen on the camera in the Exit Plaza of the Housewares Department in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 *Boutique Renata *Cabaret *Cadillac Hotel *Camellia Cigars *Capt. Nemo restaurant-bakery-patisserie *Champion Pianos *Cinema RéalSeen in one of the Challenge Rooms maps *CliftonSeen on CityScape Background *Coffee BarSeen on CityScape Background *Couture Magazine *De la Plante ToolsAdvertisement for the Wrench *Demitasse *D. Francon Antiques *Do Tell! Newspaper *Dupuis Produce Company *Elizabeth Music Hall *Excelsior Elevator Repair *Fanomatic *Fat Cat Lounge *Fin De Siècle Boutiques *Finley's Pub *Fogel & Sons *Fredericks *Gagnant Bicycles *Gaynor Produce Corporation *Genetic Horizons *Glaustein Thermoses *Greenfields Inflatable Children's Toys *Habana Especial *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Hat Shoppe *Haas Classy Clothes *Health Medical Corp *Heller News *Herald Alarm SystemsHerald Alarm Systems Advertisement *Hotel Monseñor *Hudson PowerSeen on electronics in BioShock 2 & BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Jack Bros. Ply LtdSign for Sunset Meats in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Jemco Foods Devision *Joe & Eric *Karla Electron Tubes *Kitty's Place *Lambert Marketing Co. *Laplante *Laurel Boutique *Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots *Liberty Cartwidge Ltd *Lost & Found Vintage Clothing *Lusts Magazine *Magnate Magazine *Manor Reserve *Mendelsen & Waits Technological AdvancementsBioShock 2 Help Quote: "Desalinization, now in your own home! Conventient, affordable. Be an individual!" - Mendelsen & Waits Technological Advancements catalog copy *Monadnock travel services-baby sitters *Mermaid's Landing Aquarium *Mo's Diner *Nate's guns-ammo-targets *Neckties by Wilson Freeman *Nevr-Wet Waterproofing *New Worlde Smoker *Nico-Time *Nini Lyon's Doll Babies *Oxford Club *Oxy-Fill *PalmettoSeen on a large building near the Rapture Tribune headquarters, from the windows of Market Street in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 *Paradiso Cafe *Pham PneumoMinervas Den, Pneumatic system equipment in Air-Tite Archives *Pringle's Garage and GasAdvertised on calendars in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Pin Money Women's Apparel *Radio Action *Rapture Grown Coca BioShock: Rapture (novel), Chapter 7 *Rapture Daily Post Newspaper *Rapture FilmsMaker of some Need To Know 'productions' *''Rapture Standard'' Newspaper *''Rapture Tribune'' Newspaper *Rapture Woman Magazine *Rational sewing machines and service *Roark Architect & Construction *Rork Key Co. *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Safe Batteries *Salty's Sin-o-Scope PicturesSeen on posters for various erotic films, such as Appetite for Sin! *Schneicher Optics *Science and You Magazine *Seabed Brewing Company *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Sinama Time *Soho *Songbird *Sonorous Inc. *Spenser Investigations *Steinkamp Recordings[[:File:Deep blue revue.png|Poster for Grace Holloway's "The Deep Blue Sea"]] *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Tasty Plate *Tate WineriesBioShock 2 Help Quote: "You want the best? You drink Tate. Could it be any simpler?" - Dan Tate, proprietor, Tate Wineries *Tea Time Cafe *Thrifty Care *ThenterNeon signs on the outside of buildings in BioShock *The 13th Muse Pub *The AegeanSeen on a building from the windows between Cohen's and The Golden Rule on High Street in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 *The Black Label Lounge *The Daily Post Newspaper *The Odeon *Thomas TobaccanistsSeen in BioShock 2's skybox *Tom & Dave *Top Card *Top Coat *Value KingSeen on advert posters like Meal-Time Frozen Dinners *Vine Ripe Fresh Fruits *Vitastat *Weissman & Co.Label on bags of flour in BioShock 2 Multiplayer Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game. For example, some are from the back of the PlayStation 3 version of BioShock's instruction manual and the BioShock: Breaking the Mold artbook. Others are from the Challenge Rooms DLC, whose status is non-canon. *Anchor Cigarettes *Apollo Argonauts Baseball Franchise *The Egean *Fontaine Fire Fighters *Kirkland'sKirkland's Advertisement *KNO Radio (BioShock X06 trailer) *Poppadopolis Police Department *Rapture Firing Range *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Wissmuller Beer *Zimmermann Chardonnay Concept Art Businesses These are businesses seen only in the concept art of various items and locations of Rapture, which were not seen in the final version of the game. *Athena Steam Works[[:File:Athenasteam.jpg|Concept art for BioShock 2 Multiplyer]] *Emporium *The Gallery GardensUnused advertisement for Dionysus Park *Lloyd's News *Motel 42(page 90) *Ocean Cloud[[:File:OceanCloudDemeterEntranceConcept.jpg|Concept art for BioShock 2]] *Rapture Savings Bank[[:File:RaptureSavingsBank.jpg|Concept art for Burial at Sea]] *Rapture Tone Records (page 91) *Scallop Spirits *Smoking Lounge[[:File:SmokingMpKashRest.jpg|Concept art for BioShock 2 Multiplyer]] *Sonia Fine Modern Wardrobe[[:File:Sonia Fine Modern Wardrobe concept.png|Concept art for BioShock]] *The Caduceus Drugstore *Tonic Bender (page 90) Brand Names Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Danny McCoy's Fine Irish WhiskeySeen on a crate in the Information kiosk of Bathyspheres DeLuxe, text reads: SINCE 1835 Danny McCoy's BRAND FINE IRISH WHISKEY CHICAGO, ILLINOIS *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Fountainhead Cabernet SavignonBottles in the multiplayer map: Fighting McDonagh Tavern *Hills Ale *Hop-Up Soda *Huck Beer Ale *Lacas Scotch *McHale Gin *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tom Whiskey *Pink Elephant Fine Bourbon Whiskey *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Stephenson Stout *Tan Suan CoLaLabel on crates in Fontaine's Fisheries *Tawny Port *Tate Merlot *Tennessee 111 Horse Ale *Wissmuller Beer *Yuck Lager Beer Brands of Food *Aloof Cat Food *Arcadia CornLabel on cans in multiplayer *Aunt Pearl'sSeen on canned vegetables and fruit in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, example location: The Manta Ray Lounge *Beef•e Potted Meat *Best Friend Pet Food *Blue Orchid Brand RiceLabel on bags of rice in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Cheeky Brand Pep Bar *Cafe Macunamia *Calci-O *C.J. Greens *Capotelli's AsparagusLabel on the box of the Grenade Launcher *Cellar Farm's *Eagle Brand Whole Wheat Flour *Fontaine Atlantic Sardines *Fussy Cat Cat Food *Gaynor Peaches *Good-Eats *Katya's *Lisa's Candies *Lotz Friendly FishBoxes in Fontaine Fisheries MP Level *Lucy's Berries *Meal-Time Frozen Dinners *Octo Vitamin Brand Pep Bar *Plump Mussels *Pop "n" Gum *Rapture Evaporated Milk *Rapture RiceLabel on bags of rice in the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Rapture's Best Popcorn *Royalty *Salty's Potato Chips *Sterner Brand Sea MeatsFishing company under Fontaine Fisheries. Example location of advertisement: The Fishbowl Diner of Pauper's Drop *Sunbeam-Gum *Sunset Meats *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes *United SeafloorCalci-O Advertisement Other *Ampheta Time! *Doc Hollcroft's Cure-All *Fine ShoesSeen on Shoebox containers in BioShock and BioShock 2 (possibly DLC games as well). Example locations: The 1st and 3rd floor apartments of Artemis Suites or the toilet of the Luxury Rooms in Pauper's Drop *Flower Brand Cigars *Fontaine VacSeen on the Air Grabber in Burial at Sea *Happy Handmaid *Ingram combination door locks *PainDrain Aspirin *Plasmi-Quik *ReJuvena *SHUT brand padlock *White Ash MaduroBAS picture Tobacco Product *William Strong Vitamins See Also *Vending Machines References de:Unternehmen in Rapture Category:Rapture Businesses Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:There's Something in the Sea Category:Challenge Rooms DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC